werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Roots and More Roots/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries :Graysin: This week marks five years since the fall of the Chamberlains. Five years of peace. And we paid a high price for that peace. ... We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we backed Jefferson Chamberlain. Now, since then, we've had visitors. Vampires from all over the world. They're coming here to see the suffering of Jake Chamberlain. They don't care about our city. ... We've managed to keep our monsters buried. And now we've got to make sure that they stay buried. :Elizabeth: I had a bad dream. :Charlotte: After all this time, I am this close to getting them back. I found a cure for Christopher's poison, I got a witch to siphon Nick's hex. :Christopher: La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. :Charlotte: Then there's just one person left. :Zander: Let's go get him. Woods prisoner is running away from an uncertain dangerous situation. : Nick: I admit, I do like a good chase. However.. I am quite famished so. feeds on the prisoner. of corpses lay on the ground. Christopher sits on the ground too and has a corpse of a prison guard on his lap. : Zander: Good lord, that one has some lungs on him. He should've been an opera singer. Might've ended better for him, actually. : Charlotte: Is this absolutely necessary? : Zander: That depends. Do you want us at our full strength, or do you plan on rescuing J on your own? : Charlotte: Nick, would you please?! stops. : Charlotte: Thank you. You were saying? : Christopher: I can sense. Jake is still in Los Angeles. Most likely somewhere underground. I can't get a read on exactly where, unless I'm in the city itself. comes back from his feeding as he joins them. : Charlotte: Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. I have contacts in Los Angeles. As you can imagine, the place is crawling with vampires, all of whom hate all of us. Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. : Christopher: Well, I wasn't planning on a pub crawl. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. But we need to go. : Nick: Whoa. Wait... Wait, we're not doing this today? : Zander: Hasn't J suffered enough? : Nick: Yes. And I've died. Twice. I'm not about to give Jeffery a shot at a third. Now, I say, we draw that Muppet out of town. And when he's gone... : Charlotte: I have been away from my daughter long enough. If you're afraid... : Nick: It's called being sensible. Until Christopher can make enough cure with his werewolf hostage, Jeffery can basically chew through our bloody throats. : Christopher: Enough. We're all in danger. stands up : Christopher: We free Jacob today. Even if I have to burn that city to the ground. Title Card Jeffery's Penthouse : Harrison: Some vampires tracked Charlotte Marshall to Austin, Texas, where she was attacked while visiting one of the locals. : Jeffery: Well, it's not the first time. The Abattoir (Underground) gasps in pain : Esther: You just had to piss him off again, didn't you? : Jake: Mother? is imagining Esther, standing right in front of him. : Esther: Not exactly. I'm a figment of your imagination, remember? Your brain's way of distracting yourself from all the pain, same as the last time Jeffery stabbed you with that blade. Your subconscious fabricates the illusion of my presence in order to escape unendurable agony. Like the kind you're experiencing right now. : Jake: I can endure this pain. : Esther: Sure, but paired with the solitude? Your great existential fear of being utterly alone, down here in the dark. : Jake: Don't speak of it! : Esther: Irritability is another form of sublimation. You're not so annoyed with me. You blame yourself for getting into this mess. It's okay to admit. Patient confidentiality. Plus, you know, I'm dead. : Jake: You believe there was a light in me. That I could be a light for my daughter. But outside these walls are legions of vampires who wish me dead, and the man I called my son has left me here to rot. I'm not a light. I am darkness... made of flesh. : Esther: You are the reason you're family is alive. You bought them the time they needed... and now they've woken up. Come on, you can feel it. The link you shared with them is broken, so now they're awake. And you know they're not just gonna leave you here. : Jake: whispers: If they come for me, they will be caught. Jeffery will kill Christopher. : Esther: Then it looks like you're gonna have to find your own way out of here. St. Louis Cathedral (Bell Tower) Christopher and Nick enter the old dusty bell tower of St. Louis Cathedral. : Charlotte: All clear, Christopher. : Nick: This is where you absolutely had to do a locator spell? : Christopher: Ah, well, when I first moved to Los Angeles, I primed this space. Marked it with my magic, made it mine. : Nick: This dusty bell tower may be your own, but this is Jeffery's city, and we're nothing but targets. : Charlotte: All the more reason to let her get to work. The sooner we find Jake, the sooner we get out of here. : Christopher: It won't take long. groans in pain while he's cutting her finger to use his blood for the locator spell. Rousseau's : Cole: All right, sorry, folks. We'll, uh, we'll get that gas leak fixed up, and we'll be back tomorrow with two-for-one hurricanes. : Patron: Here you go. hands off a glass to Cole : Cole: Oh, thank you. Great. Please don't steal glasses. Everyone's out. Place is yours. : Nick: See? Wasn't that easier than us having to try to kill everyone? : Cole: Yeah. So, what now? : Zander: Would you be so kind as to move that freezer unit, so that we might be able to access the tunnels? : Charlotte: Time's ticking, Cole. Go on. : Nick: Are you absolutely certain we're looking in the right place? : Christopher: We know this tunnel runs the length of the city. Jeffery must've carved out a section to serve as his personal dungeon. : Zander: Ingenious and sadistic. Well done, Jeffery. : Nick: Save the compliments for when he comes to kill us. Your flattery might give him pause. : Cole: Okay, you're all set here. So, uh, good luck, break a leg, and I'll just be on my way. : Nick: What, so you can rat us out to Jeffery? Not bloody likely. : Zander: Oh, just snap his neck. We'll be done by the time he wakes. : Christopher: He's off limits. : Nick: Then kill him. : Cole: I'm right here, guys. : Christopher: We're not killing him. : Charlotte: Yeah, you're probably right. For some reason, he's of value to Jeffery. Nick, would you? : Nick: Good, then let's go. We're wasting time. : Christopher: Splendid. The Abattoir (Underground) : Esther: If you want to be free, just pull out that blade. Hectate could do it. : Jake: Do not invoke his name. : Esther: Fine. What about your daughter's? Elizabeth? She's out there right now. : Jake: A fact that weighs upon me every second I'm in this hole. But I can't. : Esther: Can't or won't? For five years, you had to stay put. In order to keep your family alive, you had to keep yourself alive. No matter what the pain or fear or solitude. But now you can leave, and you choose to stay even though your daughter's waiting for you. That makes me think that blade's not your problem. Do you want to hear my theory? : Jake: I'm sure you're going to tell me. : Esther: I think you're afraid to see her. Now that she's old enough, she can see you. What if she sees you as a monster and hates you for it? : Jake: When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her. : Esther: That's what every father says. But in a day-to-day, what if when she gets in a fight with a friend? When someone breaks her heart? : Jake: I will kill anyone that harms her. : Esther: Oh, lovely. Then, instead of hating your darkness, she'll learn by example and become a monster herself. Is that what you fear? You don't want her to fall into that cycle of violence. And your fear is eating away at your strength. And that's why you can't free yourself. : Jake: Okay, I have had enough of this nonsense! : Esther: Jacob, admit it. Down here, you can't hurt her. You're just a myth. This great man who sacrificed himself to save his family, but in reality you... : Jake: In reality, I would not be subjected to the ridiculous claims of a woman who died in my arms! I conjured you, so I can send you away. Go! Lafayette Cemetery : Jeffery: You want to talk about right and wrong? Your brother killed me in cold blood and you defended him. Julia... Julia, the girl who was like a daughter to me, was lost forever, and the only thing that you could say was "they did what they needed to do"? : Nick: That's all we knew how to do! Right or wrong, that's all my family has done for 1,000 years. : Jeffery: Oh, come on! Is that really your defense? : Nick: I have no defense. I know exactly what I am. As I know that none of us are innocent in this. Least of all you and me. raises the cursed stake to Jeffery's chest. : Jeffery: You gonna use that on me? Infect me with the same hex that damn near destroyed you? : Nick: I don't want to, but I will if I have to. The Abattoir (Underground) attempts to remove the blade from his chest, but is unable to. : Jake: Damn it. Mother. Mother! : Esther: I'm here. But if you're just gonna keep arguing... : Jake: I need your help. : Esther: I can't pull out that blade. Technically, I'm not even really here. You're the one who has to face your fears. : Jake: Fine. I will admit the truth. I do not wish to be the father I had, nor do I wish to be the father Jeffery has come to loathe. Perhaps I am better as a myth. And Elizabeth is better off without me. Is that enough? Or do you want more? Are you satisfied? : Esther: Every parent is afraid of screwing up. Well, at least the good ones are. But Elizabeth needs you. Now more than ever. : Jake: Charlotte will protect her. : Esther: And she'll do one hell of a job. But don't you think Elizabeth deserves her father? Hey. Look at me. Yes, history could repeat itself. If you're not careful, it will. But you owe it to your daughter to try and change the narrative. For her and for you. Lafayette Cemetery : Jeffery: What? So this is why you brought me here, huh? So you could stake me? : Nick: You had every chance to do the right thing. : Jeffery: The right thing? The right thing according to who? You? Or your family? This isn't about you and me at all, is it? This is about Jake. Christopher and the others are on their way to rescue him right now, right? And your job is to, what, hmm? keep me here, no matter what? Let it go. All right? It's over. : Nick: It will never be over. You will never know peace, not a day in your life, so long as you hold my brother captive. We will stop at nothing... The Abattoir (Underground) : Zander: Jacob! : Christopher: Let me. uses his telekinesis to unlock the large iron lock and chains from the gate. : Zander: Jacob. We're here. places his hands in the air, they come to rest on an invisible wall, a boundary spell blocks their path to Jake. : Christopher: This spell is strong. It's been reinforced over time, which means it's going to take time to break. : Zander: We don't have time. : Christopher: I could try brute force. Overwhelm it. But I'll need someone to channel. : Charlotte: I'll do it. Alex, you keep watch. takes Charlotte's hand begins to chant. : Christopher: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Rousseau's : Cole: Well here's to nobody dying today. raises a glass and gives it to Nick. He pours on for himself and drinks, along with Nick. : Cole: Or was I premature? Tell me, what happens when Jake gets out? What are you guys gonna do? Massacre this whole city? : Nick: We just want to get our brother and leave. I, for one, hope I never see this filthy city again. The Abattoir (Underground) : Christopher: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. can hear Jeffery approaching from the courtyard. : Zander: Christopher. : Christopher: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. : Zander: Whatever happens, don't stop until Jacob is free. : Christopher: Apne en vrata. runs to the Abattoir's courtyard and greets Jeffery. : Zander: Hello, Jefferson. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Jeffery: You find some way to survive my bite and you have the audacity to come back? What happened? Immortality just got boring? : Zander: I've come for my brother. : Jeffery: Well, I got something else for you. : Zander: You'd have me pay for my sins. So be it. : Jeffery: Exact your revenge on me. : Jeffery: What is that, huh? Your version of an apology? : Zander: My brother has suffered enough. He leaves here today. : Jeffery: We'll see about that. The Abattoir (Underground) continues to chant, struggling with the spell to break Graysin's boundary. :Christopher: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. :Esther: Jacob, it's time. You have to pull that blade out. :Christopher: Apne en vrata. :Charlotte: I have to get up there. :Christopher: No, not yet. I'm almost through. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Go. Go! leaves Christopher behind. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. :Esther: Jacob, you have to pull out that blade. Your family will die if you don't. :Jake: I'm trying! :Christopher: Apne en vrata. Jake! Can you hear me? The Abattoir (Courtyard) and Jeffery are still fighting each other. Charlotte vamp speeds in between them, keeping them at bay for a few moments. :Zander: Charlotte, leave us. :Jeffery: He's right. This is between me and him. :Charlotte: And if I stay, you'll kill me, too, make my daughter an orphan? :Zander: It's not your fight. :Charlotte: Yes, it is. Elizabeth needs her father, Jeffery. :Jeffery: Yeah? I had Jake as a father. It didn't turn out so well, did it? Your daughter's better off without him. :Zander: Get Jacob and go. :Jeffery: Oh, he's not going anywhere, Zander. And neither are you. The Abattoir (Underground) :Christopher: Apne en vrata. Jake! Wake up! :Jake: I can't. :Esther: Hey. You can do this. I know you can. :Christopher: Oh, I can't hold it much longer. Apne en vrata. :Esther: Your family needs you. Elizabeth needs you. The Abattoir (Courtyard) :Charlotte: Stop! You win. Okay? We can't beat you. I'm begging you, let us go. :Jeffery: Why? Why!? Because you think that would be justice for your family? They were my family, too. And Christopher tore my heart out and threw me off a bridge. And his brother just stood by and watched. There is only one justice left. stabs Jeffery with the blade. :Zander: Jacob. Drainage Pipe (Tunnel Entrance) Zander, Christopher and Charlotte exit the drainage pipe and the family embraces Jake as they reunite. :Nick: J! :Christopher: Hey, you can hug him later. We need to leave. :Charlotte: Jeffery's right behind us. Go. Go! they attempt to flee, Jeffery blocks their path to their car. :Jeffery: Actually, I'm right here. You shouldn't have come back none of you. :Charlotte: That's what family does. We fight for each other. :Jeffery: Yeah, so I've heard. Though it didn't really work out for me, did it? :Nick: Oh, for God's sake, you were never a Chamberlain, get over it. Don't you have a city to run? Vampires to boot out of town? steps forward though Christopher blocks his path to Nick. :Christopher: If you want to kill one of us, you'll have to kill us all. :Jeffery: Hey, don't push me, Christopher. :Christopher: Then get on with it. Let's end this once and for all. :Jake: That's enough. That's enough, Jeffery, you've won. Los Angeles was our city once. Now it's yours. For good. :Jeffery: Is the great Jake Chamberlain accepting defeat? Or is this all just another distraction? :Jake: Neither. In fact, despite your appalling behavior, I'm offering you a chance at peace. Attempt to kill us all, and you will be making a mistake. Any who survived would no doubt return to seek revenge, bringing our enemies back to your city in our wake. And even if you did manage to eliminate us all, one day my daughter would come for you. And her daughter after that. On and on for all your days An endless cycle of violence you will bring upon yourself. Or... Or we leave and we never come back. :Jeffery: After all that time buried in a hole, you still got some nerve. Yeah, well, you stand there with a straight face and try to sell this like it's your choice. But here's the truth. I could kill all of you right now. And tonight I would sleep like a baby. Hell, that's what you would do. You've destroyed more people, taken more lives, ended more families than anyone who's ever lived. All because you can. But here's the other truth. Despite being raised by you people I am nothing like any of you. In fact, I'm proud as hell I'm not a Chamberlain. I beat you all without turning into you. And now you can live the rest of your lives knowing that the only reason that you exist is because I am showing you mercy. Now go. And don't ever come back. St. Anne's Church is at St. Anne's Church, uncovering a safe in the floor. He calls Jeffery and sets the phone on the floor. He slices open his hand and drops blood on the safe and chants. :Graysin: Déblotché par mon sang gets Jeffery's voicemail. :Jeffery (recording): Hey, it's Jeffery, leave a message. :Graysin: Jeffery you're gonna want to call me back. I saw something today and it's something that I've seen before. Look, I tell you, this city everyone in it is in danger. And it might just be all my fault. Charlotte's Safe House :Christopher: Dare I ask why you still have that? :Nick: Just doing a favor for a friend of a friend. Now I'm ready for a bourbon. :Zander: What is it? :Jake: Five years has never felt so long. Thank you for not abandoning me. :Nick: Well, we did consider it. The vote was rather close. :Charlotte: You okay? :Jake: Oh, you mean considering the imprisonment, torture, and forced isolation? :Charlotte: For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through. :Jake: Well, I had moments of solace to sustain me. It's because of them I'm here now. :Charlotte: So, does that mean you're ready to see your little girl? walk inside. Elizabeth is asleep on her bed as Jake sees his girl for the first time in five years. :Charlotte: Want me to wake her for you? :Jake: No. Let's let her sleep. END CREDITS See Also Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries